


The Hylian Champion's Mate

by ihaveraccoo_n



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Kid Sidon, M/M, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Revali likes kisses and will shut up immediately, hero crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveraccoo_n/pseuds/ihaveraccoo_n
Summary: Bazz drags Sidon in an excited sprint to see Zelda and Link who were arriving at the Domain,  only to meet someone new—A navy blue Rito who carried himself in confidence.
Relationships: (one-sided), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 317





	The Hylian Champion's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I fell for this ship too so take this. Sidon has a little hero crush but obv it's one sided since he's...you know, a kid. Anyways whenever Revali is being annoying all Link has to do is give him a smooch and he'll shut up. Works like a charm. (Also I wrote this all in one sitting so there may be mistakes whoop)

Sidon nearly tripped on his tailfin several times as Bazz excitedly tugged him forward. How Bazz was able to run so quickly despite the stubby legs of a Zora was always a mystery to him. When Sidon caught sight of the elegant pure white horse donned in the royal saddle and an ever strong looking brown stallion, he felt his usual shyness creep in and ground him in place when he thought about the two riders of said horses. Particularly for one of them. However, he didn't get to remain in place for longer than half a second, as Bazz continued his excited sprint, tugging insistently on his hand to pull him along with him. 

Sidon stumbled, finally tripping on his too long tailfin, but clumsily righted himself in a hurry to keep from face planting. As the two horses grew closer, he was able to catch sight of a blonde Hylian male who sat proud and straight on his mount, eyes forward and focused on his surroundings. When bright blue eyes flickered to him, Sidon flushed and tried to hide behind Bazz who finally stopped to wave excitedly to the Hylian Princess. A small smile spread across the Hylian guard's lips for a moment, and Sidon couldn't help but further hide behind Bazz and look down, fidgeting with the tailfin now in his hands. 

"Woah!" Sidon heard Bazz loudly exclaim. He looked over at Bazz to see what startled him, only to see him gaping open-mouthed up at the sky. A blink, and Sidon looked up as well, only to make a similar awe-struck expression as soon as he caught sight of a large form diving straight down from the sky. It landed in seconds, soon straightening up to full height to reveal a navy blue Rito male who stood just a bit taller than Link was, and seemed to ooze confidence in just his stance alone. Sidon flinched and curled in on himself slightly when the unknown individual turned to him, but other than a small scoff, they made no comments about him. 

"It's about time we made it to this place." The Rito spoke with a grand turn, a flippant hand waving lightly as he strode over to Link's side. "I was beginning to believe we'd never make it here with the slow pace you two were going, as if we had all the time in the world." Each word was practically sighed out, as if it were a hassle to simply speak. It didn't seem to stop them from continuing though. 

"Unlike Mr.," The Rito paused as Link slowly began dismounting his horse, only to gesture to him like a mere bug, " _Royal Knight_ over here, I'm not exactly fond of following the princess around and watching over her at every time of the day. If it were me, the trip would've only lasted 4 days tops, yet, the trip took almost 2 weeks. Absolutely ridiculous, don't you agree?" Despite the question obviously being directed at him, Link seemingly ignored the Rito and instead opted to pet the mane of his horse, smiling softly as he offered them an apple.

Sidon tried to angle himself differently to catch a better look at the smile, but the small fluttering of his heart instead turned to fast and fearful thumping when he saw the dark glare and ruffled feathers the Rito had. The Princess giggled for whatever reason, while Link's horse just chuffed happily under the gentle touch. Sidon returned to hiding behind Bazz. 

"Whatever," They snapped harshly, turning away with a sharp turn, "I'm returning to my village. Now that the Princess made it, I have no reason to stay here further. It's a shame her little guard didn't fall during the trip. It would've been a grand story to tell—The Hylian Champion, bested not by the Calamity, but by a Bokoblin or Lizalfos. Truly a shame." Sidon frowned at the taunting tone the Rito used when talking about Link. 

"Revali." Link said, causing Sidon to gasp softly. His voice! He's hardly ever heard it before, used mainly for just calling out a name or short sentences. Sidon loved it, though, and always wanted to hear it more. But why speak now? Did he get mad from the taunts? Sidon never saw Link mad before...curious, he once again peeked from behind Bazz to watch everything unfold. The Rito...Revali, was it? turned back around to face Link. 

Link slowly raised his hands up to the Rito's head, gently running his fingers under fluffed up cheek feathers and pulling their head down closer to him. Sidon blushed seeing Link fluttering his eyes shut and gently pressing his forehead against the Rito's own. A kiss, as Sidon had seen some grownups do occasionally. The Rito stilled under the kiss and soon closed his eyes as well, nudging Link back gently to return it. Pulling back sightly, Link then moved back in to quickly press his lips against the other's long beak with a small smile. Was that how Hylians kissed? 

"Thank you for assisting us along the way." Link said, fully pulling away but still smiling. Rev…The Rito's feathers puffed back up again, but it didn't seem to be in anger. It didn't last long however, as the feathers quickly smoothed down as quickly as they had poofed up. 

"Well, there was no other choice." The Rito huffed, stepping away from Link with his cocky stance returned in full swing, "Left on your own, I have no doubt someone as incompetent as you would've let the Princess get injured, or worse, run yourself dry and leave the Princess to fend for herself." His words were spoken in the same haughty tone as before, turning heel just as dramatically, too. 

"Do hesitate the next time you ask for my unmatched, aerial assistance. I'm well aware of how amazing and useful it is, but my labour isn't free." He flashed a glance over to Link, smirking, "I'll be expecting my payment next time you're in Rito Village. Good riddance for now." Sidon's awe returned as he watched the Rito take to the high skies with an incredible twirl and updraft. Bazz's sudden clapping snapped him away from his staring. 

"A Rito! A Rito! I've never seen a Rito before!" He yelled, running up to a chuckling Link, bouncing on his heels, "Link! Link! You're mates with a Rito?" Link paused for a moment, blinking twice before finally nodding with a half shrug. 

"You could say that." He said. 

"So cool!" Bazz gushed. Sidon ignored the rest of the conversation, choosing instead to look up at the distant figure in the sky rapidly heading west. So that was Link's mate? He mentioned something about an unmatched, aerial assistance, and Sidon could've sword he saw a large bow on his back, along with a quiver full of arrows on his hip. A Rito warrior, and a grand one at that. Sidon returned his gaze down and nodded to himself, determination running through his veins. 

It was decided, he'd grow into an even greater warrior than Link's mate and impress him when he was older! He may not be able to fly, and his archery skills were subpar at best, but he was told he was good at using swords, unlike most Zoras. Link was a master swordsman, and could surely tell how great his skill would be, should he see it in the future! Running over to Link, Sidon told himself he'd start taking training more seriously than ever.


End file.
